Merlin 2 : Face – Quand Arthur ne voit jamais rien
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Juste une petite One Shot présentant un évènement menant Merlin à découvrir que malgré certains faits, Arthur ne le soupçonne jamais d'utiliser sa magie. A/M


Et voilà ma seconde one shot sur Merlin.

Toujours sans début, ni fin, ni intrigue ^-^'' Et sans aucun rapport avec ma première one shot !

Cette fois-ci on a juste la version : Arthur est sourd et aveugle à ce qui se passe autour de lui quand ça concerne Merlin et la magie (mais bon, entre vouloir et réussir y'a un grand écart et du coup, je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat de mon idée de départ -_-)

Sans compter que c'est franchement moins « mignon » que la précédente…

Aussi d'avance pardon pour la déception de ceux qui en attendaient quelque chose ^_^''

* * *

**Face – Quand Arthur ne voit jamais rien…**

**

* * *

**

Merlin était excédé. Mais aussi et surtout gelé, fatigué et lassé des mauvais tours qui ne cessaient de lui arriver en présence d'Arthur. Il n'était pas si maladroit quand il vivait chez sa mère à Ealdor. Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas non plus réelle nécessité à cacher ses dons là-bas. Ni besoin de sauver à chaque instant, un royal postérieur incapable d'avoir un minimum de bon sens pour sa propre sécurité.

— Vraiment Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi malhabile que toi. Tu me stupéfies chaque jour par ta capacité à te mettre dans les ennuis.

Serrant les dents tout autant de froids, de douleur que d'agacement, Merlin ne répondit rien à cette attaque gratuite ! Si souvent amputé de sa magie, il ne pouvait — en quelques mois seulement — retrouver des réflexes physiques qu'il n'avait jamais eus ! Comment réagirait-il, ce crétin de prince, si on l'empêchait d'utiliser son bras droit ! Il n'était pas si sûr qu'il soit toujours aussi habile aux armes de sa seule main gauche !

— Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore, Merlin ?

— Rien, je ne marmonne rien…

Tomber dans une rivière glacée en plein hiver — aussi bas soit son niveau — n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Non seulement le simple filet d'eau n'avait pas permis d'amortir sa chute — blessant violemment son dos. Mais le froid s'était aussitôt imprégné dans tout son corps, dès lors que ses vêtements s'étaient imbibés et alourdis de l'eau glaciale. Si on ajoutait à tout cela des écorchures sur les bras et jambes récoltées dans sa tentative ratée de ne pas tomber, il n'arrivait même plus à marcher sans qu'une somme de douleur violente l'assaille dans tout le corps.

— À la vitesse où tu avances, on ne sera jamais rentré avant la nuit.

— Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'attendre ! Je suis peut-être assez crétin pour tomber dans une rivière gelée en plein hiver, pour éviter que cela ne vous arrive. Je saurais encore retrouver le chemin pour rentrer au château.

Le pire dans cette histoire était la raison de la chute ! Il n'y avait eut ni bête féroce ou monstres mythologiques animés par la magie. Ni assassin camouflé dans les fourrés pour interrompre cette journée de chasse. Non ! Il avait bêtement suffi qu'Arthur voulant attraper un simple lapin prît dans un collet — se prenne les pieds dans un terrier ou emmêlement de ronces pour perdre l'équilibre en haut d'un petit talus surmontant la rivière. Son incapacité à pouvoir utiliser franchement la magie pour le stopper dans sa chute devant les yeux du prince, lui avait valu son état. Si par sa magie il avait fait en sorte que les ronces bloquent les chevilles d'Arthur pour le maintenir pendant qu'il le repoussait dans le sens contraire de sa chute, cette dernière action avait eu pour effet de lui supprimer tout son équilibre, au point que c'était lui — et non Sa Sainteté — qui était lourdement tombé au beau milieu de l'eau stagnante.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, ils avaient bien évidemment perdu leurs chevaux peu avant, tandis que la pluie tombait dru autour d'eux.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seul.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Tu t'es seulement regardé ? Tu serais capable de chuter encore plus mal au point de te casser le cou ou de geler sur place durant la nuit.

— Hé bien, voyez le côté positif de votre prémonition ! Vous seriez enfin débarrassé de mon incompétence chronique. Maintenant, laissez-moi avancer à mon rythme et rentrez seul au château ! Je vous rappelle que vous deviez dîner avec votre père ce soir et que la nuit tombe déjà !

— Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne excuse d'éviter cette corvée, n'imagine pas une seconde que je vais la laisser passer. Le roi pourra toujours t'envoyer au Pilori pour compenser sa colère de me savoir absent par ta faute !

Et ça le faisait rire en plus de ça… Foudroyant le prince du regard, Merlin n'avait plus qu'une envie : user de toute sa magie pour que ce crétin de prince prétentieux découvre à son tour le sol rocailleux de cette forêt ! Mais avant qu'il ne murmure une incantation de sa création, Arthur le surprit d'un éclat de voix !

— Nous y sommes !

Réflexion aussi stupide que la personne l'ayant dite, aux yeux de Merlin.

— Et nous sommes où… au juste ?

— Quoi que tu en dises, tu es tellement alerte, mon cher Merlin, que nous ne prenions pas le chemin le plus court pour rentrer à Camelot.

Surtout, il devait garder sa colère en lui et ne pas tuer d'un coup de bûche le prince héritier sur qui reposait tout l'avenir d'Albion !

— Parce que nous n'avons pas pris le bon chemin ?

— Non, on rejoignait la grotte que j'avais repérée un peu avant que tu ne laisses les chevaux se sauver.

— Parlons en des chevaux ! C'est vous qui les avez effrayés en jaillissant de nulle part !

— Je poursuivais un renard qui nous avait volé une proie ! Et je t'avais demandé de les attacher !

— Vous n'aviez absolument rien demandé du tout ! Et c'est toujours vous qui les avez effrayés !

Soupirant lourdement, Arthur se demanda à son tour s'ils n'allaient pas l'achever avant la nuit. Merlin pouvait être d'une telle mauvaise fois quand il s'y mettait. Car même s'il n'avait rien demandé, c'était quand même évident qu'on attachait des chevaux avant de s'en éloigner !

— Peu importe, ils sont sans aucun doute déjà rentrés à Camelot de toute façon.

Avantage non négligeable de chasser près du château avec des bêtes dressées. L'appel du ventre les faisait toujours rentrer aux écuries toutes seules, les rares fois où il les avait perdus de la sorte.

— Pas comme d'autres…

— Non, nous nous allons nous abriter sous cette grotte pour la nuit. Alors, cesse de te plaindre et fait un effort pour franchir ces derniers mètres.

Avisant devant eux, la présence effective d'une grotte de taille convenable pour les abriter des intempéries et du vent qui se levait, Merlin eut un regain d'espoir. Si depuis le départ il pressentait qu'il ne serait pas capable de rentrer jusqu'au château par ses propres moyens en l'état actuel des choses. Franchir les derniers mètres le menant à ce lieu confiné où il pourrait enfin souffler un peu et tenter de se réchauffer ne devaient pas lui être impossible. Pourtant, sur les derniers pas, Merlin se sentit de plus en plus mal.

Si jusqu'alors sa colère l'avait aidé à oublier une partie de la douleur de sentir ses membres geler, il n'en était plus rien. À tel point qu'il lui semblait ne plus même voir où ses pieds se posaient. Il allait littéralement s'effondrer si cela continuait. Il avait si froid…

Ne pouvant ignorer la silhouette de plus en plus instable de Merlin, Arthur s'en rapprocha aussitôt le sentant à la limite de l'évanouissement. D'une voix douce et empreinte d'inquiétude que son Valet n'entendit plus, il l'incita à tenir encore quelques secondes. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Inconscient, Merlin venait de s'écrouler dans les bras vigoureux de son prince.

Déjà stupéfait que le jeune homme ait tenu aussi longtemps, Arthur le porta comme il put jusqu'au cœur de la grotte. Il aurait souhaité l'aider et le réchauffer plus tôt en le forçant à porter son manteau ou en le soutenant dans sa marche. Mais il savait que cela n'aurait pas été la bonne solution à long terme. Avec ses vêtements imbibés, Merlin n'aurait fait que gorger d'eau l'intérieur du manteau, supprimant ainsi la seule chose qui pourrait le réchauffer durant la nuit. Tandis que blessé avec une cheville meurtrie par leur mésaventure, lui se savait malheureusement inapte à pouvoir le porter sur une longue distance. Il avait alors maintenu la conversation de sorte à obliger Merlin à lui parler pour qu'il ne sombre pas trop vite sous la morsure du froid. Rien ne valait la colère pour faire tenir un homme et lui faire oublier un instant toute sa souffrance.

Installant le corps inanimé sur le sol rocheux, le prince défit aussitôt son lourd manteau avant de déshabiller entièrement son valet. Entourant Merlin de l'épais vêtement princier, il referma ce dernier consciencieusement pour isoler toute la peau blanchâtre et glacée du contact du vent.

— Désolé d'avoir tant attendu, Merlin. Mais je savais déjà que tu n'aurais pas accepté de marcher sous la pluie, habillé de la sorte.

Frictionnant le corps glacé, il se jugea satisfait quand Merlin le repoussa inconsciemment en reprenant conscience.

Restait à faire un bon feu pour leur permettre de sécher leurs vêtements imbibés.

— Froid…

— Je sais. Mais avec cette subite pluie, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire que d'allumer un feu.

Sachant que le bois de la forêt trempé par la pluie ne lui servirait à rien, Arthur décida plutôt de s'insinuer plus profond dans la grotte pour en trouver du sec. Ils avaient au moins la chance qu'aucun ours ne vive dans cette contrée.

Arthur était tout juste parti quand Merlin émergeant à peine de son malaise décida d'agir à son tour. Si les actions du prince partaient sans nul doute d'un bon sentiment, le secouer comme il venait de le faire dans une veine tentative de le réchauffer n'avait pas eu grand succès. À part raviver ses douleurs aux muscles peut-être… Il devait vraiment être du genre à crier sur les soldats mourants de s'éteindre en silence ou au plus vite pour permettre au reste de la troupe d'avancer.

Soutirant toute son énergie dans sa faculté d'en vouloir au prince pour tout et n'importe quoi, Merlin observa les environs. Comme il le redoutait, il venait bel et bien d'avoir une absence. Car de « Habillé, debout sous la pluie devant une grotte » son statut était passé à « Allongé, nu dans le manteau d'Arthur, contre une paroi de ladite grotte ».

Serrant l'épaisse redingote contre lui dans une veine tentative de le réchauffer un peu plus vite, Merlin grelotta de toutes ses forces. Il leur fallait du feu. Sans quoi, il mourrait de froid.

Repérant des bouts de bois un peu partout autour de lui et devant la grotte, Merlin les fit tous se rejoindre en un petit tas non loin de l'entrée. Il fit ensuite venir à lui tout autant de cailloux pour délimiter le foyer, avant d'embraser le bois humide de sa magie. Rien ne valait quelques dons quand on était seul pour les employer. Gémissant à la douleur de ses muscles tandis qu'il se redressait en position assise, Merlin entendit au même instant Arthur revenir près de lui.

— Qu'est-ce… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Arthur était stupéfait de voir un tel feu crépiter devant lui alors qu'il s'était absenté si peu de temps. Lui qui n'était pas spécialement doué avec les silex… Au moins ne s'afficherait-il pas comme un parfait incompétent aux yeux de son serviteur, comme cela aurait été le cas s'il avait dû générer lui-même la première flamme.

— Toi qui ne sais jamais rien faire de tes dix doigts, tu m'épates. J'ignorais que tu savais faire de tel feu en pareilles conditions.

— Aucun mérite… J'ai trouvé tout un tas de bois mort à côté de moi.

— Bien. Avec ce que je viens de ramener, nous devrions pouvoir tenir toute la nuit.

Merlin était franchement désabusé. Arthur pouvait être si aveugle quand il s'y mettait.

Pas une seconde, il n'avait constaté l'absence totale de silex dans les environs pour générer l'étincelle. Comme le bois présent à son arrivée n'était pas suffisant pour faire un tel monticule… C'était à croire qu'en faisant de la magie sous ses yeux, il n'y verrait toujours rien. Si l'envie le taraudait chaque jour un peu plus, Merlin savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait prendre un tel risque. Du moins pas tant qu'Arthur n'était pas encore le roi de Camelot. Alors seulement, peut-être aurait-il une petite chance de tout lui avouer sans craindre une sentence de mort…

Claquant toujours des dents, le jeune homme fut soudainement surpris par une présence réconfortante dans son dos. À nouveau, Arthur le couvrait de ses bras pour le frotter de toute part.

— Vous me faites mal…

— Je sais que cela ne fait pas du bien. Mais tu dois réactiver ton flux sanguin dans tes membres, ou ils resteront gelés.

Serrant un peu plus ses bras autour du corps gracile de Merlin, Arthur ne dit plus un mot. Ainsi blottis au cœur de la grotte, ils pouvaient enfin se réchauffer convenablement.

Finalement, le prince fit doucement glisser Merlin de sorte qu'il s'allonge au plus près du foyer. La tête chancelante du jeune homme ne lui avait pas échappé. Ainsi posté devant le feu, il ne tarderait sans doute pas à s'endormir. Enlevant le gilet rouge qu'il portait sur sa chemise de lin, Arthur le plia de sorte à offrir un oreiller de fortune à son valet.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore, Arthur ?

— Ça t'évitera de reposer ta tête sur la pierre.

— Je vous fais pitié à ce point ?

— Imbécile, si toi tu as froid, moi je meurs de chaud avec ce feu qui crépite. Mais si tu n'en veux pas.

Se contentant de garder le silence à défaut de nier le besoin, Merlin ne put que remercier intérieurement le prince de lui imposer le vêtement sous sa tête. C'était effectivement bien plus confortable ainsi. Blotti tout prêt des flammes, il sentait enfin la chaleur s'insinuer doucement en lui.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, Arthur prit alors sur lui d'essorer puis d'étendre les vêtements imbibés à leurs cotés. Après quoi, il s'enquit de s'occuper des proies chassées un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait de trop maigres prises pour nourrir le château. Mais ces trois lièvres leur permettraient de dîner convenablement et ainsi reprendre assez de forces pour rentrer dès le lendemain matin.

— Besoin d'aide ?

— Pour qui me prends-tu, Merlin ? Je savais écorcher un lapin bien avant que tu n'arrives à en attraper un !

— Hum…Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Observant du coin de l'œil le Prince agir, Merlin en sourit d'amusement. Il n'était pas si doué finalement. Mais sa volonté de bien faire sans rien lui demander méritait le respect. Si le spectacle avait un certain intérêt à ses yeux, Merlin les ferma pourtant tout doucement, happé par la chaleur et le contrecoup de sa mésaventure. Mais avant de se laisser aller à un court sommeil, il tenta d'user de nouveau de magie pour envoyer un message à Gaius. Ignorant totalement si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser marcherait, il tâcha de visualiser la plume que le vieil homme utilisait pour rédiger son courrier, ainsi que les feuilles de papier qu'il laissait toujours sur le coin de son bureau. Alors, il s'appliqua à écrire une courte note le rassurant du pourquoi de leur absence, ainsi que du lieu où ils passeraient la nuit. Cet effort lui ayant subtilisé toute son énergie, le garçon se laissa finalement glisser dans le sommeil.

Merlin dormant profondément quand tout fut cuit, Arthur mangea avec appétit sa part avant de s'installer à ses côtés pour s'assoupir à son tour, adossé à la paroi.

xxxx

C'est au cœur de la nuit que Merlin s'agita dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller subitement.

Encore un cauchemar où Luther le faisait décapiter dans la cour du château. Frissonnant au souvenir sinistre de cette scène imaginaire, Merlin en avait oublié le lieu où il se trouvait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que par réflexe, Arthur lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

— Chttttt… Tout va bien…

Douces caresses qui eurent le don de le faire ronronner.

Amusé de sa réaction très féline, Arthur n'en poursuivit que plus son geste.

Mais si les piqûres d'aiguilles que le froid imposait à son corps s'étaient aussi largement atténuées, Merlin était à présent tenaillé par la faim.

— Vous avez déjà mangé ?

— Hum…

Se maudissant d'avoir dormi au moment où il aurait pu subtiliser quelques morceaux, Merlin se renfrogna, maudissant son estomac gargouillant si audiblement.

— Tu devrais manger, toi aussi. Tiens.

Voyant devant lui une proie entière, embrochée sur un morceau de bois, Merlin se sentit saliver. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les gens de sa condition pouvaient se nourrir d'une telle prise. Affamé par une journée de marche harassante sous la pluie et son choc thermique, Merlin dévora entièrement et sans plus attendre le lapin ainsi offert.

À ce constat, Artur se demanda sérieusement s'il mangeait bien à sa faim chaque jour de l'année pour être aussi maigre. Il lui faudrait aborder la question avec Gaius à son retour de Camelot.

— Merci.

— Je t'en prie. Je n'allais quand même pas manger ta part.

— Non. Pour tout à l'heure. M'avoir aidé à sortir de l'eau et… prêté votre manteau, dit-il en resserrant instinctivement ce dernier contre lui.

Regardant Merlin, désabusé par sa façon toute particulière de jouer les martyres — rougissant même de sa maigre attention - Arthur glissa son bras derrière ses épaules pour le contraindre à se coucher à nouveau de sorte à reposer son visage sur ses genoux.

— Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu plus.

— Je préférais le gilet. Vos genoux ne sont pas très confortables.

— Désolé, mais il n'y a plus qu'eux par ici. C'est donc ça ou cette pierre saillante qui me transperce les fesses

— Je vais me contenter de vos genoux calleux, alors.

— Mes… Mais, je n'ai pas les genoux calleux !

— Hum…

Loin de son habitude, Merlin ne renchérit pas, sombrant de nouveau dans le sommeil. Rassuré et apaisé par la présence réconfortante de son prince à ses côtés. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui prenait un peu soin de lui et non l'inverse, Merlin ne se privait pas de cet instant. Il savait que ces moments seraient très rares dans leur vie. Et puis cette main princière encore perdue dans sa chevelure était si douce, si tendre…

xxxx

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Merlin se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le corps lourd d'Arthur tombant sur lui qui en fut la raison. Dormir assit n'étant pas ce qui était le plus confortable du monde, le jeune homme chutait à intervalle régulier vers l'avant.

— Vous devriez vous allonger.

— Hum…

A priori, Arthur avait un sommeil plus résistant que le sien. Le poussant à se coucher, Merlin le vit soudain serrer les dents.

— Vous êtes blessé ?

— Cheville…

Marmonnant sa réponse, Arthur se nicha naturellement le long de la paroi, glissant son gilet sous sa tête avant de retomber profondément dans le sommeil.

Merlin en garda un instant les yeux grands ouverts. Avec sa mésaventure aquatique, il en avait oublié qu'Arthur pouvait s'être fait mal, lui aussi. Et a priori, les ronces liées à ses chevilles l'avaient retenu avec un peu trop de force. Usant de toutes ses capacités, il décida de le voir par lui-même en déchaussant le prince sans bouger pour cela. Se faisant, il se félicita intérieurement pour l'état de ses chaussettes blanches. Nul doute que pas un chevalier de Camelot n'était aussi bien blanchit. À la vue des dégâts sur sa cheville droite particulièrement enflée, il déchanta. Arthur devait souffrir atrocement en ayant marché si longuement dans un tel état. Dire qu'il n'en avait pas même parlé jusqu'alors. Désabusé par cette habitude que le prince avait de vouloir passer pour un surhomme que rien ne touchait, Merlin déchira grâce à ses dons une bande de tissu de sa chemise pour maintenir la cheville au plus serrée. Le froid du vêtement encore mouillé permettrait tout autant d'apaiser la chaleur inhérente à ce genre de blessure. Pour preuve, son forfait terminé, Arthur n'avait déjà plus cette ride au front synonyme de souffrance sur son visage. Au moins, avait-il pu lui offrir un faible réconfort par son action.

Le sentant bouger dans une veine tentative de trouver une position confortable, Merlin, le vit finalement se rapprocher au point qu'il l'enserre littéralement dans ses bras.

— Arthur… ?

— Hum…

Nichant son visage dans le cou de Merlin, Arthur s'y sentit suffisamment bien pour ne plus bouger pendant un bref instant.

Ne sachant comment réagir à une telle proximité, Merlin, fit lui le choix de fermer ses yeux. Dans une telle situation, mieux valait encore que ce soit Arthur qui se réveille le premier et agisse comme il le souhaite. Car si on pendait des domestiques pour moins que ça, il n'était pas peu courant qu'un prince ou roi use de son droit de cuissage sur ses domestiques sans que personne n'ait rien à en dire.

Simulant à la perfection le sommeil profond, Merlin sentit soudain une main frôler son visage avant qu'elle ne se perde une fois encore dans sa chevelure corbeau. Si bien que pour la seconde fois de la nuit, il s'entendit ronronner. Si Arthur ne se moquait pas de lui avec de telles réactions. Mais comment pouvait-il agir autrement quand il sentait à présent quelques baisers abandonnés sur ses tempes douloureuses.

N'en pouvant plus, Merlin ouvrit ses paupières pour croiser des prunelles bleues azure l'observer avec attention.

— Merlin…

Retenant son souffle à l'entente de son prénom murmuré de la sorte, le jeune homme n'osa croire en ces lèvres qui s'avancèrent doucement à lui. Arthur ne pouvait que rêver éveiller. Mais au contact du baiser ainsi offert, il du se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peut-être plutôt lui qui délirait d'une fièvre due à son bain glacé. Ne doutant plus de cette évidence, Merlin suivit les lèvres princières s'écartant de lui, pour les happer avec plus d'entrain et d'insistance afin d'échanger cette fois-ci un véritable baiser avec son prince.

Ne sachant qui des deux gémissaient de la sorte, les jeunes hommes se laissèrent entraîner par leur envie, cumulant toujours plus de baisers mouillés, dignes des adolescents qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps d'être.

Se séparant naturellement à bout de souffle, se fut Merlin qui se nicha alors dans le giron de son seigneur. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve. Se laissant happer par une nouvelle vague de sommeil, il se demanda tout de même si le songe n'était pas réalité, à cette main qu'il sentait caresser tendrement le creux de ses reins.

xxxx

Au matin, Merlin se réveilla seul devant un feu tout juste éteint dont les braises réchauffaient toujours la caverne. Il se sentait courbaturé de partout. Se redressant non sans mal, il se pressa de se rhabiller de ses vêtements enfin secs. Quand il sortit de la caverne, il trouva Arthur en pleine observation des environs. Il lui tendit alors son manteau, tout en engageant la discussion.

— Votre cheville ?

— Ça va.

— Vous allez pouvoir marcher jusqu'à Camelot ? Vous pourriez m'attendre ici pendant que je vais chercher votre cheval.

— M'est d'avis qu'à la course, je te battrais encore largement. Mais nous avons de la chance, nous rentrerons plus vite que prévu ce matin.

— Par quelle magie ?

— Aucune magie à cette assurance, Merlin. Juste Sir Leon que je vois venir à nous.

Regardant dans la direction où scrutait Arthur, Merlin vit effectivement le chevalier s'avancer vers eux, accompagné de leurs montures.

— Il faut croire que les chevaux auront su le faire venir jusqu'à nous.

— Sans aucun doute Arthur, sans aucun doute.

Non. Définitivement, Arthur ne voyait jamais rien à la magie qu'on réalisait devant ses yeux. Car comment deux pauvres bêtes perdues à des lieux de cette caverne auraient-elles pu « deviner » où ils avaient passé la nuit… Il espérait que Gaius ait été plus inspiré en sous entendant qu'il était connu de passer la nuit dans cette caverne quand les chasseurs étaient pris aux dépourvues des intempéries, la nuit venue.

— Hé au fait, Merlin !

— Hum ?

— Merci pour ma cheville.

— Merci à vous pour le manteau.

Inclinant du chef pour le lui concéder, Arthur avança d'un pas assuré vers son ami chevalier.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne parlerait pas tout de suite du baiser échangé durant la nuit. Mais avait-il seulement eu lieu… ?

FIN

mimi yuy

J'aurais voulu mettre beaucoup plus de tendresse dans leur rapport une fois blottis dans la caverne, mais j'ai pas réussi ((

J'essayerai de faire mieux sur ce point dans ma fic à chapitre... (même si c'est loin d'être gagné lol)


End file.
